


The Sound of Rain on Windows

by angstfluffnstuff



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky is Sad That Steve is Sad, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's raining, M/M, Steve is sad, Stucky - Freeform, most of these characters are mentioned, steve is wholesome, stucky angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstfluffnstuff/pseuds/angstfluffnstuff
Summary: Bucky would follow Steve anywhere. Even into the rainstorm.Steve was a little less okay than he said he was.{Becuase Steve and Bucky.}





	The Sound of Rain on Windows

_“Bucky?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Come back to me.”_

* * *

 

   “Where is he?” Sam was the first to ask. Bruce looked at the ground. _The little-_ Bucky’s thoughts were shattered by the clang of a familiar shield, followed by six feet of muscle. 

   “Did you have to make an entrance?” Bucky asked. One time, just one, he had hoped that Steve would not pull off something stupid. Steve laughed. This _idiot._

   “So, how’d your walk down memory lane go?” Sam asked. Steve looked at him. 

   “Maybe,” Steve paused to look at him, “I shouldn’t say.” 

* * *

 

   The rain battered the windows with such force that walls seemed to shake. It had been a few months since Tony passed, a few months since Nat fell, a few months since Steve crash landed back to 2023, a few months since...everything. And while all of them- the Avengers, the Guardians, the Wakandans, and everyone else- said that they were ‘ _fine, these things happen’,_  they had lost family. 

   Stephen going off the grid, staying off the grid was _fine._ Peter, the _kid_ , of _all people_ , carrying Tony’s legacy, Tony’s responsibilities, was _fine._ Clint being scared of killing one more person, one more loved one, was _fine_ . Bruce’s silence in his lab, staring at the photo of the family he lost was _fine_ . Thor’s increased alcoholism was _fine._

   Because, fine was Steve, blaming himself. Every night. For the death, the loss the betrayal. Bucky would do anything to get rid of the tears. 

   “Bucky?” Steve’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

   “Yes, Steve?” Bucky looked up to see Steve standing in front of him, umbrella in hand. 

   “Come with me.”

   “Steve, it’s rainin’ bullets out there.” 

   “I have an umbrella,” Steve said, motioning to Bucky looked at him. Steve looked back. 

   “Any way I can convince you to stay indoors?” Bucky asked, sighing. Steve laughed and shook his head. He waved his hand, telling Bucky to follow him. Steve opened the umbrella just as he stepped outside, but the wind turned it upside down. Bucky snorted. 

   “Oh, shut up.” 

   “I didn’t even say anything,” Bucky retorted. 

   “No, but I could hear you think it.” And with that, Steve ran into the storm. Bucky looked up to the sky, running after him. _Idiot._  Steve was in the car laughing at Bucky. 

   “You look just as much like a wet dog as I do, Captain Ass,” Bucky said pointedly. Steve laughed and held his hands up in mock defense. “So, where to?” 

   “Don’t worry, we’re staying on Earth,” Steve said as he started the car. 

   “You’re not gonna tell me, are you?” Bucky looked at Steve, who was smiling and shaking his head. Bucky smiled too. It was moments like this where peace and nostalgia replaced prejudice and battle. Romance replaced responsibility. Bucky shook the thought out of his head. Steve drove as the rain pounded against the windows. The ambiance was almost chilling. The car slowed and stopped. 

   “Ready?” Steve asked. Bucky looked at him incredulously. 

   “Wha- You want to go _back_ out there?” Bucky yelled; Steve really was a child. Steve nodded. He motioned for Bucky to follow and wordlessly exited the car. He ran across the grass and began climbing up the ladder into a treehouse. _A treehouse, Steve?_ Sighing, Bucky followed him. 

* * *

 

   The two soaked men fell on the couch in the least graceful way possible. Steve smiled at Bucky, and he couldn’t help but smile back. He’d missed having Steve the Soulmate instead of Steve the Soldier. They eased into effortless, seamless conversation. The kind of conversation in which you don’t ever remember what it was that you were talking about, just how it made you feel. A mood, a feeling, an _experience_ he’d missed.  

   There was a pause. 

   It was not silent. The thunder shook the walls. Rain pounded the windows with such force that they began to shake. Bucky could hear Steve breathing. 

   “Bucky?” Steve whispered. Bucky looked up at him. “I,” he paused, looking down. “I can’t do _this_ much longer.” 

   “What do you mean?” 

   “It’s my fault, isn’t it?” He forced a laugh. “If I had just agreed, if I had just _been_ there. Tony would still be here. Nat wouldn’t have had to… We could have used the full force of the, the Avengers to stop Thanos. No splitting up. Just, we could’ve stopped him if we just were together to fight him. I mean, just Thor himself could attack him. If we were all there from the beginning, we could have taken him down. We could have taken him down, and we wouldn’t have had to tear this family apart...I mean, Tony said it himself. I couldn’t — can’t be trusted.” Steve looked up then. Bucky had so wanted to stop him, the moment that he said “ _It’s my fault_ ”, in fact. But who was he to take away from the entirety of Steve’s thoughts? Bucky shifted closer to Steve. 

   “It’s not your fault, and it’s not your sole burden, either, Steve,” Bucky said softly taking Steve’s hand. “You’re not alone. I won’t let you be.” Steve looked at Bucky. Bucky didn’t have much to say, but he had so much he could show. He delicately placed his lips on Steve's and felt his body melt into his own. He felt himself drown as much in him as the world was drowning in the current downpour.

  

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙙𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙞𝙚𝙨  
> 𝙙𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙤𝙣 𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙨;  
> 𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙖𝙡, 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙝𝙞𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙚𝙙.  
> {Thanks so much for reading!}


End file.
